


I kissed a girl

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Ginny regresa a casa de pasar uno de los peores años en Hogwarts, y se entera de que los Delacour van a pasar allí el fin de semana.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Gabrielle Delacour
Kudos: 3





	I kissed a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lara Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lara+Pond).



**I kissed a girl**

* * *

**I.**

Acababa de llegar a casa tras acabar su quinto año en Hogwarts. Nada más entrar, subió directamente a su dormitorio, donde le esperaría su cómoda cama que tanto ansiaba todo el día; los viajes en el Expreso de Hogwarts se le hacían siempre eternos, sobre todo cuando tenía que regresar de él. Arrastró los pies lentamente una vez hubo entrado en la habitación y se echó en su adorada cama de golpe. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera contestar, una melena larga y pelirroja se asomó por la puerta tímidamente.

—Bill... —susurró. Estaba tan cansada que apenas pudo levantar más que la cabeza y sonreír, mientras se echaba a un lado para que su hermano mayor se sentara.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó acercándose a ella. Ginny asintió sonriente.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba de aquella manera con Bill. A pesar de que no fue nada agradable saber que tenía que soportar a la familia Delacour, no pudo negarle a su hermano que se portaría bien con ellos. Aunque solo lo hacía porque sabía que a su hermano le hacía feliz aquella rubia petulante de acento francés. Aún seguía sin entender cómo era posible que su hermano, el cual le consideraba con mejor gusto, fuese a casarse con ella. Pero fuese como fuese el asunto, quería demasiado a Bill como para que aquello le afectara. Y suficiente había tenido ese año, con la ruptura de Harry tras la muerte de Dumbledore, como para estar enfadada con él.

—Por cierto, una última cosa antes de irme —comentó Bill levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—: Gabrielle dormirá aquí, contigo.

Y, antes de que su hermana pudiera protestar, se desapareció, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**II.**

No se quejó cuando se enteró de que se iba a casar con Fleur, no dijo nada cuando él le comentó que venía su futura familia política a pasar el fin de semana a casa, pero ¿en serio tenía que soportar a la hermanita cursi de Fleur? Por más se quejara ya no había vuelta atrás. Decidió aceptarlo sin más. Puede que Bill tuviese razón y que, por unos días, nadie se iba a morir, ¿no?

Sin embargo, tal pensamiento se esfumó cuando llegó la familia al completo. Ginny se preguntó en varias ocasiones cómo era posible que su madre aceptara todo aquello sin decir nada, hasta que George le contestó que, aunque tampoco les tragase, no había cosa que peor llevara Molly Weasley que ser una mala anfitriona. Y más cuando se trataba de la futura familia de un hijo suyo. Pero Ginny sabía que la paciencia de su madre para con los Delacour tendría un límite, y más por cómo empezó la cosa.

Nada más llegar, Clémence Delacroix, la abuela veela de Fleur (que todos se preguntaban qué carajos hacía allí), miró con cierta arrogancia a La madriguera. Una vez dentro, revisó cada rincón de la casa por donde pasaba, mirando en todo momento por si pisaba «lo que no debía», cosa que no le agradaba nada a ninguna de las Weasley.

Aunque la actitud que más le estaba sorprendiendo a Ginny no era precisamente la de Madame Delacroix, sino más bien su nieta menor, Gabrielle. Estaba muy seria y poco atenta a lo que hacía y decía su abuela. Ni siquiera hablaba. Y apenas comió nada en todo el día. Tan solo por la noche probó un poco de lo que la señora Weasley preparó, pero lo hizo únicamente por complacer a su abuela. Después de aquello, se disculpó ante todos y se marchó a dormir.

Cuando Ginny se disponía a entrar en su cuarto, después de cenar, se percató de que su futura cuñada estaba conversando con su hermana. Ginny se acercó a la puerta e intentó escuchar lo que ambas hermanas estaban diciendo, pero maldijo el hecho de no entender nada de francés. Dio un respingo al sentir que alguien le agarraba del hombro.

—No está bien espiar las conversaciones ajenas, hermanita —le susurró Bill con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ginny se relajó; al menos no se trataba de Madame Delacroix, la cual ya le hubiese echado un rapapolvo por aquello. Esa señora cada vez le caía peor, y más después del día que le estaba dando a su familia con sus modales remilgados.

—No estoy espiando —se excusó Ginny mientras se sentaba en el primer escalón de la escalera—. Es mi habitación, es lógico que quiera entrar.

—Pues te vi muy atenta a la conversación.

—No hablo francés, así que por mucho que quisiera, no me estaba enterando de nada.

Bill hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando a la puerta muy serio. A Ginny le dio la sensación de que él sí que entendía lo que decían las hermanas Delacour y se preguntó si su hermano mayor sabría hablar francés.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de Bill.

—Es complicado de explicar —susurró, relajando un poco el gesto.

—A ver si lo adivino, ¿ha descubierto que su sedoso cabello no está hecho de seda natural? —se mofó, aguantándose una carcajada.

—Muy graciosa —dijo reprimiéndose también una risotada—. Pero me temo que se trata de algo mucho más serio. Por lo visto esta mañana, Madame Delacroix le ha echado una reprimenda a Gabrielle poco antes de venir hacia aquí.

—¿No llevaba bien su peinado?

—Ginny... —le amonestó Bill—. No, no ha sido nada de eso. Gabrielle no ha sacado muy buenas notas en Beauxteatons y... bueno, ya te puedes imaginar el resto.

—¿Tan malas notas han sido como para que se lleve un sermón?

—En realidad, no. Según Fleur están bastante bien, pero por lo que tengo entendido no ha llegado a las expectativas de la señora Delacroix y de ahí el motivo de su charla. Lo peor de todo este asunto ha sido que Clémence le ha vuelto a comparar con Fleur, algo que no ha sentado nada bien a Gabrielle.

Ginny se encogió sobre sí misma. Aunque ella no tenía hermanas con quien compararse, podía entender la situación que Gabrielle estaba pasando; es como si a ella la comparasen con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Sabía que las comparaciones eran odiosas y, por un momento, se compadeció de la pequeña de las hermanas Delacour.

Pensó que ya había escuchado suficiente, así que se levantó del peldaño y se despidió de su hermano antes de llamar a la puerta para entrar. Al verla, Fleur se levantó de la cama donde estaba su hermana y salió de la habitación. Ginny la vio recostada en la cama, encogida, dándole la espalda. Quería darle algunas palabras de ánimo, pero no estaba muy segura de si entendía muy bien su idioma, así que se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pastelillo de crema de arándanos y calabaza, sus favoritos, y se lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche. A ella solían animarle mucho cuando estaba alicaída. Al ver que Gabrielle no se inmutaba, se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama sin más.

* * *

**III.**

Eran más de la medianoche cuando escuchó un ruido que la despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando para aclarárselos un poco. Le echó un vistazo breve a la habitación y pudo ver su silueta en la repisa de la ventaba, bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía la mirada perdida a lo lejos, como si estuviese observando algo fijamente y no pudiera apartar la vista de aquello. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Ginny se levantó e interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

— _Merci pour le gâteau_ —dijo con la voz ronca, sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Su voz sonaba triste.

—De nada —contestó Ginny, aunque no estaba del todo segura qué le había dicho—. Si quieres más, guardé algunos después de la cena en mi armario. —Se quedó callada un momento hasta que pensó más detenidamente en lo que había dicho—. Es para que mis hermanos, sobre todo Ron, no se los coman de golpe y me deje sin ninguno.

Ginny fue a coger la silla que había al lado de su escritorio, se subió en ella y se disponía a abrir la puerta del armario donde guardaba los pastelitos, cuando la interrumpió Gabrielle.

—¿ _Pog_ qué no usas tu _vaguita_? —preguntó curiosa.

—En Hogwarts, hasta que no te gradúes no puedes usar magia fuera del colegio.

— _Mon_ _Dieu_! —exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacando su varita de la mesita de noche—. ¿En _Inglategga_ todo es tan complicado? —Y, con un leve movimiento de varita, abrió el armario y bajó los pastelillos del altillo.

Ambas chicas comieron las delicias de la señora Weasley. Gabrielle parecía disfrutar, ya que se le notaba demasiado que tenía hambre; aunque era normal, teniendo en cuenta que apenas había comido nada en todo el día. Raro era que no se tirase a la comida en esos momentos, pero Ginny pensó que quizá eso no sería nada cortés por su parte.

Ginny cogió el último bollito del plato. Tenía pinta de tener demasiado relleno, pero a ella le gustaban así; cuanto más cargados, mejor. Le dio un suave mordisco, pero eso no evitó que la crema de arándanos le manchase ligeramente la comisura de los labios. Gabrielle se echó a reír, ya que le parecía muy cómica su cara, y se acercó para limpiarle la crema. Paseó su dedo índice por los labios de la pelirroja con mucha delicadeza.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, durante un segundo, una eternidad las atrajo y las vinculó de modo que no comprendían. Gabrielle giró la cabeza despacio, acercándose a Ginny poco a poco, mientras sus respiraciones se entrecortaban; abrió levemente la boca y posó sus rojizos labios en los de Ginny. Jamás había besado a una chica, ni tampoco una se había interesado en hacerlo, pero aquel beso, tierno y a la vez intenso, le estaba gustando. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería separarse, decirle que aquello no estaba bien, pero no pudo. Gabrielle abrió más sus labios y Ginny sintió el tacto de su lengua rozándose con la suya. La menor de los Delacour enredó sus dedos en su pelo y, finalmente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

* * *

**IV.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero aún sentía el cálido aliento de Gabrielle rozándole las mejillas cuando se despertó al día siguiente, a su lado. Habían dormido abrazadas, como si jamás se hubiesen separado nunca, y aquello parecía que iba a unirlas de por vida. Ginny sentía que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Sin embargo, esa misma mañana, Gabrielle se despidió de ella, intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir más adelante. No quería acabar sufriendo por un amor verdaderamente imposible, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar.

Ginny vio cómo ella se desaparecía dejándole un vacío en su interior, aún sintiendo el ardiente beso entre sus labios.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que me ha salido. He de decir que la pareja no era santo de mi devoción, así que me costó un poco llevar esto a cabo.
> 
> También añadir que cuando empecé a escribir el fic, no me percaté de algunos detalles, como por ejemplo la edad de Gabrielle, así que pongamos que tanto ella como Ginny tienen la misma edad, 15, en este fic. Porque supuestamente ella tiene 5 años menos que Ginny y como que algo así con 10 años me resultaba algo... raro de hacer.
> 
> Por otro lado, en un principio era la señora Delacour la que reprende a Gabrielle, pero descubrí que ella es amable y nada exigente, así que metí a la abuela veela de las Delacour para salir del apuro y no tener que repetirlo desde el principio. xD Escogí Clémence como nombre porque así es cómo se llama la actriz que hace de Fleur (y que tampoco me apetecía pensar mucho) y Delacroix porque se asemeja a Delacour y me era más fácil acordarme después.
> 
> Iba a hacer algo un poco más... subidito de tono, pero no me salía nada coherente, así que lo dejé así, como está, antes de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Dudo mucho de que vaya a escribir de nuevo sobre esta pareja, pero también me ha resultado interesante hacerlo. Me gustan los retos como estos.
> 
> En fin, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado (sobre todo a Lara Pond, que es la que lo pidió). Si es así, hacédmelo saber en el recuadro que tenéis más abajo. :)
> 
> Un saludo muy grande,
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
